How to Train Your Dragon
How to Train Your Dragon (also known as How to Train Your Dragon 3D or just Dragons) is a computer-animated film by DreamWorks Animation based on the 2003 book of that same title. The film stars the voice talents of Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Gerard Butler, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Craig Ferguson. The film was released on March 26, 2010. This is also the second movie Jonah Hill and Christopher Mintz-Plasse will be together in since 2007's Superbad. The film is directed by Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois, the directors of Lilo & Stitch, who worked at Disney. Plot The film is set in a mythical world of vikings and dragons. The story centers around a viking teenager named Hiccup (Jay Baruchel), who lives on the island of Berk, where fighting dragons is a way of life. The teen’s smarts and offbeat sense of humor is disliked by his tribe and its chief, Hiccup’s father, Stoick the Vast (Gerard Butler). However, when Hiccup is included in Dragon Training with the other viking teens, he sees his chance to prove he has what it takes to be a fighter. After he entangles a dragon with a bolas-shooting cannon, Hiccup releases and ends up befriending the dragon. This relationship flips his world upside down as he strives to convince his tribe that they don't need to be dragon-slayers. Cast and characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup, the film's protagonist and son of chief Stoick the Vast. According to his cousin Snotlout, he is nothing like his father, is not suited to be the future chief, and is wimpy. Hiccup finds and befriends an injured dragon named Toothless, bringing into conflict his new friendship and the village's tradition of dragon-fighting. *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast, the short-tempered chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and Hiccup's father. He hopes his son will mature up and become strong enough to be chief one day, but it does not seem to go well for him. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs - Fishlegs is Hiccup's best friend who does not seem to be good at any of the subjects that the teachers in the Viking training program teach. Fishlegs is nervous and frightened to do perilous things at times, but remains Hiccup's best friend. He owns a dragon named Horrorcow. *Jonah Hill as Snotlout the son of Hiccup's uncle, making him Hiccup's cousin. Snotlout hopes to be the chief one day, but Hiccup is the heir (in fact, if something happened to Hiccup, he'd be next in line for the job), which has spawned a hatred between them. He is strong and muscular, and is good at being a Viking. Snotlout owns a dragon named Fireworm. *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson , a young viking girl who goes to school with Hiccup, and perhaps Hiccup's love interest. *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch, the head teacher in charge of the Viking Initiation Program. He's loud, short-tempered, and finds everyone in his program pathetic. Category:Movies